twisted_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Canada
The Republic of Canada, or commonly referred to as Canada, is a country in North America. Canada stretches from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west. History From Confederation to the Great War Following several constitutional conferences, the Constitution Act officially proclaimed Canadian Confederation on July 1, 1867, initially with four provinces: Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick. Canada assumed control of Rupert's Land and the North-Western Territory to form the Northwest Territories, where the Métis' grievances ignited the Red River Rebellion and the creation of the province of Manitoba in July 1870. British Columbia and Vancouver Island (which had been united in 1866) joined the confederation in 1871, while Prince Edward Island joined in 1873. Between 1871 and 1896, almost one quarter of the Canadian population immigrated southwards, to the US. To open the West to European immigration, parliament also approved sponsoring the construction of three transcontinental railways (including the Canadian Pacific Railway), opening the prairies to settlement with the Dominion Lands Act, and establishing the North-West Mounted Police to assert its authority over this territory. In 1898, during the Klondike Gold Rush in the Northwest Territories, parliament created the Yukon Territory. Alberta and Saskatchewan became provinces in 1905. Canada automatically entered the Great War in 1914 with Britain's declaration of war, sending volunteers to the Western Front who later became part of the Canadian Corps. The Corps played a substantial role in the Battle of Vimy Ridge and other major battles of the war. The Conscription Crisis of 1917 erupted when conservative Prime Minister Sir Robert Borden brought in compulsory military service over the objection of French-speaking Quebecois. Proudly serving the Home Isles with men, weapons, food, and material to feed her growing war industries as a loyal Dominion. In 1919 Canadians were distraught by the retreat from the continent feeling as if the last 4 years of fighting and death had been for nothing. Canada after the Great War Canadian troops returned to Canada after the conclusion of the treaty of European Peace in 1920. TheNew National British Order Party organized a mass demonstration in October 1926, which resulted in Oliver Bently's National British Party ascending to power in the United Kingdom. In late November 1926. On March 12, 1927, the British Government passed the Imperial Congress Authority Act which took away Autonomy from all of the British Empire outside of Mainland Britain in effort to unify the entire Empire under one Administration (all of which are Colonial Elite and Members of the British House of Lords). The Public of the Empires most autonomous states Including Canada, Australia, New Zealand, India, and South Africa Were outraged at the loss of their freedoms. On March 29, 1927, Canada's Current Administrative party was replaced by a British Selected Party, The British Canadian Union Party. This forced into power Political entity was the last straw and the Canadian public had a mass Demonstration in protest. some of the British Guards with the new Government, Shot at protesters Killing 4 people and injuring 3 more. This Sparked the Canadian War of Independence. The Canadian War of Independence. The Canadian Military quickly invaded and secured most of Newfoundland and Labrador in about 5 days with no resistance. The United States Of America Secretly Gave Supplies to the Canadian Military, Including, Artillery, Aircraft, and Ammunition. The British would land troops in early April. Major Battles Battle of St John's (April 5th - April 7th) Battle of Labrador (April 8th - April 14th) Battle of Nova Scotia (April 7th - April 17th) Battle of Prince Edward Island (April 24th - May 1st) Canada, leader of the International Defence Coalition After Canada made peace with the British and secured their independence, Canada made a proposal to Australia and New Zealand to form a defensive pact. Eventually, this defensive pact would turn into the International Defence Coalition, an intergovernmental military alliance. IDC constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its independent member nations agree to mutual defence in response to an attack by any external party. IDC's Headquarters are located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, while the headquarters of Allied Command Operations is in Ottawa. Politics Many New Canadian Policies would be about personal freedoms and rights. Canada Formed the International Defence Coalition, an intergovernmental military alliance. IDC constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its independent member nations agree to mutual defence in response to an attack by any external party. IDC's Headquarters are located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, while the headquarters of Allied Command Operations is in Ottawa. Military Army Name: The Canadian Army Motto: ''Vigilamus pro te. (We stand on guard for thee, Latin) '''Role:' Land Warfare Manpower: 165,440 The Canadian Army is the land component of the Canadian Military. The Canadian Army trains in all types of environments making it a highly capable and effective fighting force. Navy Name: The Canadian Navy Ship Prefix Designation: CS Motto: '''Parati vero parati (Ready aye ready, Latin) '''Role: '''Naval Warfare '''Manpower: 14,547 The Canadian Navy is more defensive, with a focus on operating within Canadian waters. Air Force Name: The Canadian Airforce Motto: '''Per ardua ad astra, lit. (through adversity to the stars, Latin) '''Role: '''Aerial warfare '''Manpower: 12,400 The Canadian Airforce has a focus on keeping air superiority with ground support being secondary. Rangers Name: The Canadian Rangers Motto: ''Vigilans'' (Watching, Latin) Role: '''Domestic operations; surveillance and sovereignty patrols, first response '''Manpower: 15,000 The Canadian Rangers are a sub-component of the Canadian Armed Forces reserve that provide a limited military presence in Canada's sparsely settled northern, coastal, and isolated areas where it would not be economically or practically viable to have conventional Army units. Foreign Relations The Canadian Republic, *Leads the International Defence Coalition (IDC for short); a defensive alliance with steel bonds forged between its members during the Great War and The Great Downfall. *has friendly relations with the former members of the British Commonwealth, As well as good relations with former Entente members from the Great War. *has extremely hostile relations with The New British Empire, Socialist Republic Of Spain, Union Of America and the People's State of Germany. Economy The Canadian Economy is an Agriculture based one. The exporting of a large amount of produced grain in Saskatchewan and Manitoba fuels the Canadian economy. The Canadian wheat economy faces competition with the Platine wheat economy, and while the Platine wheat economy mainly exports within the Americas the Canadian wheat economy aims at exporting to Europe, Asia and Oceania. Canada also has a large amount of Fisheries in the Maritime provinces which currently is a booming industry within Canada. A sizable amount of Coal mines also exists in the Maritime provinces which previously exported exclusively to Great Britain. Canada does sit on large Iron and Crude Oil deposits however they remain unexploited. It is completely up to the mercy of the Canadian Government whether they remain unexploited or are excavated to power Canada's hungry industry. Ever since the Great downfall, many have fled to Canada Causing a Refugee crisis and an ever-growing unemployment rate to tackle this issue, the government set up Jobs in farming, mining, lumber, infrastructure construction. When the United States of America collapsed in 1937 The world lost one of its major Armament suppliers. The Canadian government took full advantage of this and set up many arms factories, and in a world coming ever closer to a 2nd Great War, the demand for arms skyrocketed. Military equipment became a major export of Canada further growing Canada's prestige and economic power. Map of Canada See also * The Empire of Great Britain * United Republic of Oceania * French Republic * Kingdom Of Italy Category:Canada Category:Alternate history Category:Twisted iron